Asrama
by JamieJem
Summary: Sasuke menyatakan cintanya ke Sakura, tapi Sakura harus pergi jauh ke Asrama. apa yang bakal Sasuke lakuin ya? atau jangan jangan Sasuke menyerah gitu aja tentang Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not Naruto owner =3=

But pergi ke asrama is mine ;;)

Warning: AU, Typo (s), alur kecepetan, bahasa sesuai dengan kamus Author bukan KBBI

Rate: T

Genre: romance

Happy reading lovely readers

Xxx

_**Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kesalahanku tapi yang jelas hatiku sangat sakit ketika dia menjauh dari ku. Rasanya seperti ia tidak menginginkan ku ada di dunia ini.**_

Xxx

Monday, 7 May 2018 at Sakura's house

8. 00 a.m

Jantungku berdegup kencang, mengingat ini hari pertama UN ku. Aku merasa tegang dan takut kalau apa yang ku pelajari tidak keluar di UN. Memang sih aku sudah belajar sesuai kisi kisi dan soal soal dari UCUN tapi...

"Sakura sayang, jangan terlalu tegang, nanti kau malah tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujian. Kau kan sudah belajar jadi lebih baik kau tenang sedikit" ujar Mama memberikanku saran. Membuatku sedikit lega.

"Mama papa doakan Sakura mendapat nilai UN terbaik. Sakura berangkat dulu"

"Tidak mau bareng papa?" ujar papaku heran melihatku yang tidak mau nebeng dengan mobilnya.

Aku berusaha menahan rona merah di pipiku

"E-e-eto a-ano umm aku barengan dengan Sasuke-kun. Naik sepeda" ujarku dengan sebisa mungkin santai. Menunjukkan ke mereka kalau aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Eee-eh aku memang tidak menyukainya kok jadi jangan pada salah paham

"Are? Wah wah gadis papa sudah besar ya" ujar papa menggodaku. Bikin salting tingkat dewa

KRING KRING

Syukurlah itu suara bunyi bel sepeda Sasuke. Selamatlah aku dari ejekan papa terkutuk "Papa mama kayaknya Sasuke-kun sudah datang. Bye!" pamitku buru buru. Oh iya aku lupa cium tangan.

"Mama papa, Sakura lupa cium tangan" aku langsung mencium tangan mereka sekaligus cium pipi kanan kiri.

"Aduh mentang mentang ya lagi jatuh cinta jadi lupa sama ortunya" goda mama langsung menusuk telingaku.

Setelah selesai aku segera keluar rumah dan duduk di belakang sepeda Sasuke.

"Sori lama Sasuke-kun"

"Santai saja Sakura-chan"

BLUSH

Padahal sudah beberapa kali aku di panggil dengan chan oleh Sasuke, tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang dan wajahku masih merona saja. Memang tadi di rumah aku juga deg degan nervous dengan UN. Tapi begitu dekat dengan Sasuke deg degannya tiga kali lebih parah.

"Hmph, pipimu merona tuh" ujar Sasuke menghinaku

"Ah urusan amat dengan pipiku. Ayo cepat berangkat"

Xxx

Aku menghela napas ringan. Hari pertama ulangan Bahasa. Cukup sulit tapi Hinata terlihat tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Sejenius itu kah dia?

"Psst.. Sakura-kun!" ugh siapa sih yang manggil. Enggak tau apa kalau aku lagi focus ke ujian sialan ini?!

Aku menengok ke bangku belakangku. Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum kepadaku memamerkan giginya yang tajam "Nomer 4 kau sudah belum?"

Enak banget idupnya! Aku yang belajar dia tinggal nyontek. Gak bakal lha yaw "menurut kamu?"

"Please Sakura. Nanti aku beliin sate kodok deh buat kamu di kantin" aku meneguk ludah. Tawarannya menarik sekali.

"satu porsi satu jawaban" ujarku layaknya preman

"ugh mahal banget. Satu jawaban satu tusuk sate deh" tawar Naruto memelas sengaja biar hatiku luluh. Aku gak bakal iba liat mukamu yang amit amit itu Naruto.

"Ini essay sayang. Jadi tawaran anda saya tolak" ujarku sok lembut. Semoga tidak ada yang dengar. Soalnya tadi aku bilang sayang ke dia.

"Please beib! For our great future" Huweek. Oh Kami-sama kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk sableng tanpa otak layaknya Naruto?

Aku berhenti menoleh ke Naruto dan mulai focus lagi ke kertas jawaban ku. Gara gara Naruto, banyak waktuku terbuang percuma!

Xxx

09.00 am

Time to go home

"Sakura kun menurutmu Naruto kun seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Hinata saat kami pulang bersama. 'Kami' disini hanya Ino, Hinata, dan aku, oke? Puas?

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti _mantan_ si sableng itu?"

Ino tersenyum. Senyum jahanam. Senyum menyebalkan penuh rencana licik. "Kalian terlihat mesra saat UN Bahasa tadi" ujar Ino membuatku mengeluarkan urat segiempat di pelipis

Saat UN Bahasa kapan aku mesra mesraan dengan Naruto? Seingatku Naruto ngajakin aku berantem malah. Ga ada tuh kata kata mesra di kamusku "Kapan? Aku tidak merasa tuh.."

"Sudahlah Ino-chan tidak usah membuat hawa panas. Aku hanya bertanya pendapat Sakura-kun tentang Naruto karena—" perkataan Hinata berhenti dan pipinya mulai memerah

"Kau menyukai Naruto-chan ya Hinaa-chan?" ujarku menebak setelah melihat ekspressi Hinata. Dan Hinata mengangguk membenarkan tebakanku

"Aku ingin tau soal Naruto. Kau dan dia kan teman sejak TK jadi aku tau kau pasti tau banyak tentang Naruto. Apalagi kau selalu memanggilnya dengan _suffix-chan_" ujar Hinata yang terdengar jealous di telingaku

"Itu karena dia memanggilku dengan suffix-kun! Kampret banget kan? Dan teman sekelas juga mengikuti lagi"

"tapi Sasuke-kun enggak tuh. Kalian ada something ya?" tebak Ino. Aku sendiri berharap semoga beneran ada _something_ diantara aku dan Sasuke

"Sudahlah ngapain sih ngurusin urusan aku! Aku itu bukan artis. Kalau kalian ngefans ke aku yah jangan asal nuduh dong" Ino pura pura muntah menanggapi ke-narsis-san ku

"Setelah SMP kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata ke aku dan Ino. Bagus, topiknya udah ganti nih

"Aku masuk SMK dong. Jurusan multimedia." ujar Ino bangga

"aku masuk SMA IPS saja. Soalnya aku suka sekali dengan IPS" Aku mengangguk angguk mendengar Hinata berbicara. Aku juga suka IPS tapi tidak semaniak Hinata

"kau masuk mana Sakura-kun?"

"Mamaku bilang aku akan di pindahkan ke Osaka. Dan bersekolah di tempat yang ada asramanya" ujarku lesu

Ino menepuk punggungku "aku tau mamamu pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi jangan lesu seperti itu. Kalau memang bukan sesuai keingananmu tapi kalau kau menjalaninya dengan senang hati pasti hari harimu di Asrama akan menyenangkan" ujar Ino sedikit menghiburku. Ah di saat seperti ini aku senang bersahabat dengan Ino dan Hinata. Karena aku tau HInata akan menangis untukku dan Ino menghiburku dengan kata katanya yang penuh semangat

"Hiks hiks Sakura-kun kita tetap bersama kan? Kau akan selalu komunikasi dengan kami kan? Hiks hiks pokoknya kamu tiap hari harus ON Skype" ujar Hinata memelukku. Lalu Ino juga memelukku. Kami-sama bisakah aku seperti ini selamanya seperti ini? Aku benci perpisahan

Xxx

Monday, 25 June 2018 at School

08.35 am

"Eh kenapa tuh anak anak ribut di papan pengumuman?" ujar Hinata kepo kepo gimana gitu

"Jangan jangan nilai UN KITA" ujarku dengan semangat membara ikut berdesak desakan dengan siswa siswi lain melihat papan nilai. Sambil menyiapkan notes kecil untuk mencatat nilai sahabat sahabatku

Matematika IPA Bahasa Inggris Bahasa Jepang

1. Uchiha Sasuke 100 90 80 90

5. Hyuuga Hinata 85 87 90 92

10. Haruno Sakura 92 80 80 80

12. Yamanaka Ino 92 76 75 85

30. Uzumaki Naruto 70 78 70 77

Xxx

9.00 am

Go home

"Kawan kawan, aku gak menyangka lho Sasuke-kun dapat nilai sempurna di matematika. Selamat ya!" ujarku semangat menyalami Sasuke saat kami berlima pulang bersama.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" aku tersenyum manis melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin cakep.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa sih dia baru masuk ke sekolah kami saat kelas sembilan. Waktuku bersamanya kan jadi sangat sebentar dan membuatku ingin menangis. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh cengeng karena masalah sepele.

"Naruto-chan nilaimu juga lumayan. Nyontek dari mana?" ujarku menyindirnya.

"Begini gini aku belajar Sakura-kun! Eh iya aku mau ngasih tau kalau aku akan sekolah di Osaka. Ber-SMK-ria disana. Jadi jangan kangen ya" ujar Naruto sambil mencubit hidungku

"Ih siapa juga yang bakal kangen! Aku juga akan berasrama disana. Tapi Asrama putri. Jadi aku ga akan ketemu kamu lagi Naruto di sekolahan. Weeek" ujarku ga mau kalah

"Aku rasa biar kita tidak satu sekolahan aku pasti akan sering bertemu denganmu. Walau logika ku bilang tidak tapi feelingku dengan kuat bilang yes. Kau kan tau bahwa kita jodoh" ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang

BLUSH

Shoot! Baru di gombalin Naruto aja masa Sakura udah blushing aja sih?! Ayolah Sakura ini hanya rayuan level teri. Aku membalikkan badanku. "Omonganmu sangat aneh, Naruto. Sudah aku duluan minna. Jaa~" ujarku sambil berlari sangat kencang. Berharap tidak ada yang tau aku merona malu.

Xxx

Tuesday, 26 June 2018 at Sakura's house

8.25 am

Sudah jam segini dan SASUKE belum menjemputku? Kalau tau gini aku nebeng papa aja deh. Gawat kalau aku telat. Sasuke kenapa sih ga kasih aku kabar dulu? Semoga Kami-sama melindungiku dari kemarahan Anko sensei.

8.45 am at School

Hosh hosh hosh hosh

Engkh masa Cuma aku aja sih yang telat. Hiks hiks hiks rasanya kepengen nangis hiks hiks.

"Sakura-kun kau telat juga? Syukurlah." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku cemberut seketika.

"kenapa harus kamu lagi sih"

"eh iya tadi wajah hampir menangis mu lucu juga. Kawaii~" ujar si Naruto sembarangan.

Blush

"Ayo masuk ke kelas" ajak Naruto

Gulp.

Aku akan diceramahi Anko dan Tsunade sensei. Keringat dingin keluar dari wajahku. Bahuku bergetar menahan takut.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik baik saja Sakura-kun. Aku akan melindungimu" ujar Naruto yang mendadak bijak. Ia menepuk kepalaku

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa telat?" Tanya Naruto

"E-eto—"

Xxx

Monday, 2 July 2018 at Sakura's house

03.00 pm

Sudah seminggu Sasuke tidak menyapaku, berbicara denganku dan sepertinya memusuhiku. Setiap di kelas pasti dia pura pura ga kenal denganku. Apa coba salahku? Hiks hiks hiks

"Sakura, kamu sudah siap? Ayo turun, kita berangkat ke Osaka" teriak mamaku dari lantai bawah

Apa aku akan berpisah dengan Sasuke begitu saja? Apakah perasaan sebelah tangan ini harus kandas dengan tidak jelas? Andai Naruto itu Sasuke, pasti aku tak perlu khawatir berpisah dengannya.

"Iya ma, Sakura turun"

Good bye Sasuke-kun

"Kamu lama banget Sakura. Ayo naik ke mobil" aku mengangguk menanggapi ajakan mama.

Xxx

03.15 pm at Sakura's Car

TRT TRT TRT

Hapeku yang bunyi yah? Ngg? SMS? Siapa coba SMS di saat aku berduka gini.

From: Sasuke-kun

Tittle: Sorry

Maaf mendiamkanmu selama ini. Bisakah kau menoleh ke kebelakang sebentar?

_End_

Menoleh ke belakang? Emang ada apaan? Aku melotot gembira. I-itu Sasuke dengan skateboard bermesin motor miliknya.. Apa yang ia lakukan..?

From: Sakura-chan

Tittle: re-Sorry

Kau sedang apa orang gila? Mau mengajak balapan?

_End_

Air mata ku keluar melihat Sasuke mengangkat spanduk dengan tulisan besar besar 'Can we together?'

Aku menggeleng kepadanya. Semua berakhir Sasuke. Kau terlambat. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, tapi waktu tidak mengizinkannya.

TBC

Reviewnya minta dongz


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tak ada harapan**_

_**Tak ada cahaya**_

_**Semua begitu gelap**_

_**Titik matahari satu satunya milikku kini telah lenyap entah kemana**_

Xxx

Wednesday, 01 August 2018 at Sakura's grandma house

02.00 pm

Hari pertama aku akan mendaftarkan diriku ke sekolah asrama putri. Nenek sangat bangga kepadaku melihat nemku yang lumayan tinggi, jadi ia memilihkan asrama yang sangat bagus. Aku sebenarnya kurang suka dengan asrama putri tapi ya sudahlah takdir

02.10 pm at administration

"Sakura-chan ya? Cucu Haruno sensei ya? Wah cantik sekali" ujar mbak pengurus formulir membuatku merona merah

"Terima kasih."

"Nanti kau masuk kelas 10-A ya? Enak lho disitu ada guru baru ganteng. Jangan lupa ke sekolah tanggal 20 ya, oh iya bawa barang barangmu untuk di asrama nanti. Bye bye cantik" ujar mbak administrasi sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku

Xxx

Monday, 20 August 2018 at Princess Dormitory

05.00 am

Aku menganga lebar melihat asramaku sangat besaaaar seperti kastil istana seolah olah aku putri sungguhan yang akan tinggal di dalamnya. Padahal sekolah baruku saja ukurannya biasa dibandingkan asramanya.

"Selamat datang my princess" aku terkejut karena disambut. Aku kira masuk ke asramanya tidak ada—eh tunggu dulu. Aku kenal suara ini!

"Naruto-kun! Sudah lama kita ga ketemu" aku memeluk erat Naruto saking kangennya dengan teman TK,SD,dan SMPku ini.

"Sakura-kun sesak" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan cemberut.

"Kenapa ga pernah ngasih kabar? Dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan suffix-kun?"

"Gomen, kebiasaan. Eh kamu tau ga? Aku ketrima jadi guru disini lho"

"kau kan bodoh"

"Penghinaan. Tapi ini semua berkat jasa dia"

"siapa?"

"ada deh. Kau kelas 10-A kan? Nanti juga tau _dia_ itu siapa.."

Xxx

07.00 am at Class

Dag dig dug

Aduh semoga guruku Naruto. Lumayankan kalau dia gurunya, aku jadi bisa santai dan tidak usah terlalu tegang gitu di pelajaran Matematika. Tapi presentase peluangnya hanya lima persen secara gitu kan Naruto bodoh matematika. Paling dia lumayan di IPA mengingat nilai nemnya.

"Ohayou girls. Gomen saya datang terlambat"

Deg

Mati aku

Kalau begini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi di pelajaran Matematika kalau gurunya secakep ini. Nilaiku terancam naas

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bisa panggil saya Uchiha sensei. Saya adalah wali kelas sekaligus guru Matematika kalian yang baru. Nah kita mulai perkenalan murid satu satu. Mulai dari kamu yang duduk nomer 2 dari depan di pojok dinding dekat kipas angin yang berambut pink" ujarnya benar benar niat menunjukku

Sialan kau Sasuke

Kau kan tau aku sangat pemalu

GREEK

"Halo Minna, nama saya—"

"STOP. Kamu harus maju ke depan"

"eee—eto saya malu sensei"

"kenapa harus malu, kita semua disini adalah keluarga"

BLUSH

Kuso! Sasuke sedang tidak menggombal tapi kenapa aku harus BLUSHING BAKA!

Tap tap tap

"Nama saya Sakura, minna. Salam kenal"

Aku membungkuk 90 derajat

"Baiklah anak anak tepuk tangan untuk Sakura. Sakura silahkan duduk. Baiklah selanjutnya—"

Xxx

08.00 am

Lunch

"Sakura-chan tunggu! Kita makan _bento_ bareng" panggil Sasuke yang tetap memanggilku dengan suffix-chan

"di-dimana?"

"tempat tersembunyi. Ayo ikut aku" Sasuke dengan seenak udelnya menggenggam tanganku

Xxx

"Kau kenapa disini?" ujarku sambil membuka bekalku yang isinya Cuma nasi plus telur. Maklum aku ga bisa masak.

"kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan, e-eto a—ano, aku menyukaimu"

Sasuke mendekatiku. Mau ngapain sih si rambut pantat ayam satu ini?!

Sasuke mencium PIPIKU. Wah senangnyaaaa mimpi apa yah aku semalam fufufu *lebay mode: ON*

"Ya, aku tau. Makanya aku kesini."

"Apa kita sudah pacaran?" tanyaku nggh aneh..?

"Menurutmu? Apa perlu aku cium dua kali supaya hubungan kita lebih sah?"

Aku menggeleng dengan buru buru

"Kau tidak suka aku cium?"

Aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sedang menjajah wajahku

"Baiklah dengan ini kita tidak boleh berpisah" ujar Sasuke mencium dahiku berhasil membuatku merona seperti CABE.

Tamat

Review? Please?


End file.
